As we get older
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: Long gone are the days of the titans saving the city against one villain after another, the ultimate battle is about to arise! will friends betray? what secrets will Starfire finally admit? will Raven's powers finally let her heart what it truly desires?
1. The effect

**Be easy on me! this is my first Fic! :)**

_"__Robin I just want to say…that- I think I'm in love with you" said Starfire with a look of solemn on her face as she leaned in to kiss him. _

Robin awoke with a start. He stared at around the room it was still dark he had fallen asleep inside his office "Another late night" he thought to himself.

Slade was up to his old tricks again.

"What is he planning?

"He is up to something, I just know it!"

He let out a frustrated cry

He had spent the whole day and most of the night looking for answers and had found nothing; the walls were littered in newspaper cuttings: "where is Slade?" and "10 people dead thanks to Slade, one titan down".

Yes he knew about that one, he was only a few meters away form the bomb when it blew. The rest of the titans were ok, but one titan got hurled into a coma,

It was Starfire, the beautiful alien princess, a teen titan and his best friend.

She had saved another titan's life…..his…. it was a shock to him how she saved over 34 people's lives and managed to get him to safety

"Did she know that there was another bomb?" "Would she of saved _him_ if she knew the consequences of her actions"?

These questions swam around his head as he tried to clear his mind, he hadn't eaten anything in a in weeks, only energy drinks, to just keep him going and to distract him form the problems that were eating away at him.

Their last conversation haunted him; it kept slipping in to his dreams and into his deepest thoughts.

Flash back

_Robin is sitting on the roof and staring at the sunset and thinking about all the things he appreciates in life,_

_being a hero….Titan east ….my fellow titans…Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg…….the latch door creaked open and out came a very pretty girl with long reddish/ orange hair and the most beautiful emerald green eyes you ever saw._

_Her name was Starfire._

"_I don't know what I would do without her; she means the world to me" Robin thought to him self._

"_Greetings friend robin, may I join you and marvel at the setting of the sun too"? She asked _

_Robin smiled, he loved the way Starfire got her words muddled up and back to front. _

_She wasn't from this planet after all; she was an alien from Tamerian, the alien planet._

_She had been taken prisoner by an opposing aliens, she escaped and landed on the planet most closest to her which just happen to be planet earth._

_So she was new to English and she could only learn English having "lip contact" to learn new languages (which she had done to robin)._

"_Yeah, sure you can star" he said as he made a gesture for her to sit next to him,_

_She took it. They just sat for what it seemed forever gazing at the different shades of light reflecting on the water and shining on the titan tower. Starfire sighed, _

"_What's wrong"? He asked "Oh umm I ….I ….I... I've been thinking lately…she trailed off_

"_Come on star you can trust me with anything" he said placing his hand on hers _

_She blushed and whispered "about….about…..about……us…she trailed off again._

_Now normally robin would want to change to the subject but now he didn't even flinch_

_Instead he lifted up her chin and looked her directly in her emerald green eyes and said _

"_More than heroes"_

_Robin didn't think he had ever felt this way before, but he was happy._

_He then took his hand off her chin and then put it around her shoulders. Starfire smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He was referring to the time in Tokyo when they had their first true kiss and she had questioned him if they were more than just heroes because she already knew that was some more than just friendship, and turns out there was._

_The titans had seriously kicked butt that time, and not to mention they had the time of there lives. I think raven smiled when she got best spokeswomen/model of the year for chin cha bubble gum. Beastboy had a lot of fun with the ladies and I swear Cyborg gained thirty pounds since they had been there._

_She turned to robin and started; "Robin I just want to say…that that I think I'm in love with you" said Starfire with a look of solemn on her face as she leaned in to kiss him. _

_BEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!_

_The alarm buzzed off. Trouble! Robin jumped up with a start and rushed off to the TV screen where they were to find out what the trouble was. Starfire followed and thought to herself;_

"_And that's why I'm so madly in love with you"_

end flashback

Robin moaned, he had spent every hour for 3 months by her side holding her hand never leaving or eating but sometimes he had to go to the toilet ( can you blame him?)

And she still didn't show any signs of waking up.

He simply couldn't stand the sight of her so vulnerable. So weak, she always seemed so strong.

He was surprised that bomb could shake her so badly, she seem to be unstoppable,

"She could withstand hostile conditions and space for shit's sake!" he thought angrily to himself.

"It's not her fault you stupid git!"

"Yeah well….wait"

He stopped him self I'm not going to have a conversation with myself!

He moaned again as he dragged himself back to bed, while passing Starfire's bedroom…..it was exactly the way she had left it.

"SHIT" He cried

He couldn't even bring it to him self to close the door none of the titans could stand it.

Raven's powers were getting out of control; things were exploding left right and center

She simply couldn't control her emotions, so she was now mediating more than ever.

Beastboy had even stopped joking around.

Cyborg had no more "boojas!" instead he just fussed over his car but not even in a lovely dovey way anymore.

Things had certainly changed for the titans……………..

**AUTHOR"S NOTE**

i hoped you like it i did a short chappie for a preview or somthing like that I've just woken up! :)


	2. Awakings

**New chapter!**

-Everyone groans-

Morning came; the sun peaked through the windows

Morning came; the sun peaked through the windows. It was so bright the lights threaten to burst through raven's dark blue curtains.

This woke Raven up; she stood up and slowly put each foot on the ground, getting up felt like a chore, she stumbled over to her on-suite.

She looked at her self in the mirror and splash water over her face that woke her up a bit.

She then stared back at her reflection and pondered, negative thoughts swam though her head "arrgggh I'm so pale I might as well be gray…." She hated the way everything was going at the moment, she missed her best friend…in fact she was really like a sister…..

Tears threaten to leak out but she hold them back, she refused to let it get to her.

But it did, she closed her eyes as the mirror smash into thousands of pieces.

With her eyes still closed, with one swift hand movement the glass flew up and repaired itself. Unable to take the tension much longer she went back to her bedroom and sat on her bedroom floor ignoring the fact that Starfire and her used to do this together and closed her eyes again and chanted her famous words arzath…mentrion…zinthos………..

Beast boy rubbed his eyes he could tell that it was light even though his grimy windows wouldn't let light through. Beastboy yawned and steeped out of his messy bed, for him too, it fell like a chore to get up every day. But he knew he had to.

But he didn't bother anymore…….

About anything really he just flicked through channels….just remembering Starfire's strange taste in TV and foods made him want to laugh…..Some of her cooking wasn't that bad, I mean that chowder she made last did only made me spew up for three hours and I mean that's a record!"

Beastboy sighed to himself.

He looked around the living room was empty

It seemed dark even though the sun shone inside,

It was so lonely around here these days no one laughed and no one ever dared to smile, if they ever did we just felt guilty.

Beastboy continued to flick through channels……..

Cyborg sat inside the T-car polishing the steering wheel in the same spot over again and again without even noticing it he just stared blankly into space………..

flashback

_People were screaming woman and children were crying men trying to protect them, _

_People Fleeing and running for there lives………._

_Robin was trying to convince a little girl to get out of a very shaky broken down bridge……Raven was holding up building with her black aura to let citizens out and into safety. Beast boy was struggling to hold up railing which if it fell would send the train and the people on it flying……_

_Cyborg was fixing a bomb and trying to figure which wire would cut of the system and stop it form blowing up………….6, 5, 4, 3, "ah ha! The red wire!" He said as he snipped it. BOOJA!! He shouted and ran over to help Beastboy with the railing _

_Then ever thing was a blur of green light and then next thing Cyborg knew _

_Was a sobbing robin holding a much shaken Starfire, Who was listless and had blood coming out of her mouth and ears, with bruises and cuts all over her body._

"_STARFIRE NOOOO!!" Screamed raven_

_Beastboy ran over to comfort her, he hugged her and she wrapped her hands over his neck and sobbed into his shoulder unable to look down at her friend…_

_Cyborg simply couldn't believe what he was seeing no …..No ……no she can't be dead ….she just can't!!..._

end flashback

Cyborg snapped out of his trance and looked around it was strangely lonely without Starfire, it seem to infect everybody.

Beastboy didn't say any lame jokes.

Raven didn't hit him over the head for his lame jokes,

Robin didn't tell them to be quiet……robin hadn't talked about it….in fact he hadn't talked at all……

Robin gazed at her, the sunlight bathed the hospital ward, and it seemed to be on Starfire like a spotlight, "she's so beautiful" he thought to himself. He gripped her hand, but was it his imagination did her hand just twitch? No it wasn't her hand did just twitch!

"Starfire?" he asked eagerly

No reply,

Robin's shoulders slumped as disappointment crash over him

"I just wanted to hear her sweet voice one last time" he sighed

flashback

_The young girl stared out at the empty plains around the fortress, _

_Where there were a few trees and grassy plains with exotic flowers nothing much else._

_But she loved everything about it, _

_One of her favorite things to do was to run and skip around the meadows and into the fields singing lullabies and being with peace with the world._

_She stared over at her little baby brother laughing and playing happily in the garden and smiled _

"_Empress Koriandor the king and queen wish to speak to you it is most urgent!" said her guardian._

_It was funny that her guardian to call by the royal status let alone her parents so she giggled but he looked troubled._

"_Is something wrong?" she said suddenly feeling anxious, _

_He didn't answer her he just turned away with tears in his eyes_

_Kori was confused so she picked up her baby brother and walked past the palace gates and into the castle._

_In the grand hall where her parents were seated in high thrones overbearing the whole hall and on there left was armed gorthings, the enemy._

_Kori was starting to get really nervous now _

_Her father looked ready to say something that he regretted already _

"_Kori you know that we are in time of war" he said_

_She nodded _

"_And we would do anything to prevent anymore harm to tameran"_

_She nodded again _

"_So" he continued on "as the protectors of tameran we are entitled to do the absolute best for Tameran"_

_Kori nodded for a third time_

"_So I have no choice but in trading you to the gorthans to bring peace to tameran" he said quickly._

"_What?" Said Kori in shock _

"_I'm so sorry Koriandor!" he said as he broke down in tears _

"_Mother! help me please!!" she said desperately looking over to her mother_

_She just sat there with an oddly cold expression _

"_Mum…." she pleaded _

_Her older sister ran in and she had been clearly listing in,_

_And she snatched their baby brother out of her hands._

_Firm hands grabbed her under the arms and dragged her out the doors _

_Her baby brother started to wail he wanted his big sister……_

"_I love you Kori don't you ever forget that!" her father yelled after her _

_Her sister's eyes gleamed evilly in the corner of the room where light could not touch and smirked into the darkness……._

"_Don't take her please I beg you"! Her guardian cried out _

"_Yeah don't leave little sis!" Kormandor jeered_

_Her baby brother's cries rang through the hall………._

Starfire slowly opened her emerald eyes

"Starfire? You're awake!!" A voice cried out which she recognized as Robin's

"Oh thank goodness!" he said

"Robin?" "Is that you?? She asked

"Yes" he said gently

"Oh" she said softly

There was pause

Are you ok? She asked

"Uh?' me yes I'm fine! It's you I'm worry about!" He said confused

"But…but I...I…saw you getting hurt by Slade, he was about to hit you with a steel rod!" she cried trying to sit up.

But robin push her firmly but gently down,

"You saved me and many other people, you're a hero" he added warmly

"Me?" she asked now alert

Robin nodded as he looked adoringly down at her

Starfire notice this and blush probably harder than she ever had in her life

"How long has it been?" she asked breaking the silence

"Oh! Err….um…well…he started

"Robin!" she warned him

"Three months……" he said painfully

"THREE MONTHS!" she yelled

**Author's note**

Hmm...not much of a cliffie! PLZ review

and please don't go to harsh on the flames

-gives pleding smile-


	3. The Darknight

"THREE MONTHS

"THREE MONTHS!" screamed a girl's voice,

It snapped raven out of her focus, "hmm" she thought to herself. "That voice is awfully familiar……"

"Could it be?" she asked her self, daring to believe

"OH BLORHAG!!" yelled the voice in a tameran swear word

"YES!" Raven yelled

Getting up and her dark shining blue-violet eyes widening

She sprinted down to the hall, and swung the door right off before she even got there with her dark aura,

Her emotions were now running wild,

This caused every window to break that she ran past.

She leaped into the hospital ward,

And stopped and stood very still and acted like she hadn't even made a scene and coolly strolled over to her bedside despite shattered glass in her shoes, hair and clothes.

"Star!" she cried flinging her arms around her a giving her a hug and not letting go for what it seem like hours, but then finally she let Starfire out of her grasp.

"Robin I'm scared did Raven just hug me?

And oh my, gosh! She's smiling!"

Starfire said this with a huge grin on her face.

Raven smiled back, I knew you were going to make it! She said,

"I could always sense that you were there….it was just deep…." She trailed off

"It's ok Raven" Starfire said gently

"Star? Is it really you?" came an anxious voice

"Yes Friend Beastboy it is indeed me" Starfire said

"Cool" he grinned and placed his hand on raven's shoulder

And raven slapped it off.

"Oh good" Cyborg said noticing this "things are back to normal"

Starfire raised an eyebrow at the comment

"Good to have you back star!" he said warmly

"It's good to be back Cyborg!" she cried

Dinner was definitely better than it had been for the past three months.

Much happier,

Everyone laughed including Raven, a few things got smashed because of this.

"What happened while I was in the coma?" Star asked when the laughter died down

"Nothing" said robin

"No bank robberies, nothing" added Cyborg

"It was el lame 'O' agreed beast boy

Raven nodded.

BEEEEEPPPPPPP the alarm went off

"Finally Some action!" Robin said excitedly

"Let's go!" cried Cyborg

"Only if your up to it star" said raven

After the boys had left the room

"I'll keep low" Star said

"And what that's supposed to mean?" Raven asked

Starfire rubbed her stiff neck and said I'll be fine if I don't push it"

Then she walked out to join the boys with raven behind her,

The Teen Titan boys were having a wee bit of trouble getting the reception to work.

"Hmmm" Cyborg muttered, "this is a new user he's not logged into our system"

Ah ha! Got him! He said as they all stared up at the screen.

Their mouths hanged with shock, robin's most of all because it was no other than ………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………… batman himself………………………………..


	4. Important Bunnies

"Ba…Bat…

"Ba…Bat…..Batman?" asked Robin

"No it's your Granma…"Batman said sarcastically

"Of course it's me!" He said

Robin frowned "want do you want Bruce?" he asked

"Wait…..Bruce!" Cyborg laughed,

"As in the playboy Bruce Wayne?" You have GOT to kidding!

Of course of course oh….I don't know why I forget these things!" said Cyborg as he continued to laugh in the back round.

"Robin what is a Playboy?" Starfire asked Robin with wide eyed interest

"Ooooo try getting outta that one Robbie boy!" Cyborg shouted

"Oh! uh it's…like an um….m… m…maybe some other time star!" he stuttered

"Is it a boy who plays?" she questioned

"Uh….." robin trailed off

"Hmmm sorry to interrupt but this is bunnies"

"Whoops uh not playboy bunnies uh

Business…..not ……bunnies" batman corrected himself

"Now what are the bunnies to do all about this?

Dose this boy who plays, play with bunnies?" Starfire said now starting to get slightly irritated.

Beastboy burst into laugher at this and Raven couldn't help but smile,

All of a sudden a head poke up on the edge of the screen which Robin recognized as batgirls.

A good friend of his, he actually used to have a crush on her when he was younger but those feelings were long gone now.

"Hey batgirl" Robin said greeting her

"Hey Robin" Batgirl answered back

"There's an emergency that doesn't involve bunnies" she continued on

"Oh good!" Robin laughed nervously

"But what about the poor –wittle- bunnies?" said Beastboy clutching onto Cyborg, who also looked like he was going to faint from laughing too much

But they quickly shut up at the sight of Robin's face as he turned to glare at them.

"Shutting up" said Beastboy quickly

"About time" Raven said as she smirked

"ENOUGH!!" Robin roared,

Everyone went dead quiet

"TITANS TOGETER!" he ordered

They obeyed immediately

Lined up, Cyborg, Starfire, Beastboy and Raven.

Batman let out a low whistle, but quickly got over it and stiffed up and said;

"That's pretty impressive for YOU robin" putting an emphasis on the 'you'.

Robin gritted his teeth; he was starting to get really annoyed now,

"Ok" Robin said "what is the trouble Batman?" he asked

"I have a lead on a "Slade" or Deathstroke the terminator" said Batman.

He then screened a video clip and sure enough there was the man that titans loathed so much.

He was fiddling around with the camera,

"Is it on?" he asked the cameraman

"Oh it is!" he said

Slade cleared his throat "hem, hem"

"Ah yes titans" said Slade returning to his usual air of suspense

"Over the years you have managed to make my plans go haywire,

"Very impressive for a bunch of kids"

Robin grinded his teeth even harder

"But not good enough, you see titans I've joined a club"

"Good for you Slade good for you" Raven said sarcastically

"We hate those stupid teenaged titans" you like it?

"I love it!"

"Oh incase you want to contact me my email address is:

That's one word and so uh, I'll see you around!"

The clip ended

Batman started: "I've traced where the clip came from 18 avenue drive-

Bing Street" said Robin interrupting him.

"Yeah we know" robin carried on

"If you know then why are you not busting down his door?" Batman asked surprised

"Because he has insurance" Robin said as though this was obvious,

"You're kidding me!

Because he has insurance, you're not going to bust down his door?" he asked Robin.

"Yeah it doesn't matter how many times we bust it open he always managers to get a new one!" agreed Cyborg who was still a little hysterical,

"But….but…..said Batman who was speechless,

"That's pathetic!" batgirl cried,

"Yes it is, said Starfire who was in shock at they way the Titans were behaving.

"I'm so sorry they don't normally act like this,

Robin is usually jumping into action!

And the titans follow, especially on Slade!" she told them.

"Hate Slade….Slade must die…..so many people dead thanks to Slade all my fault Slade

Must die…..hate Slade…so...So…so…much……robin chanted under his breath.

Starfire looked around, completely and utterly confused.

All the teen titans were doing it.

"Stupid Slade taking away terra stupid….STUPID….thinks he's so cool and smug…Beastboy was muttering wildly under his breath,

"Thinks he can make me take over this dimension; I'll show him….."Raven muttered crazily under her breath.

"Stupid Slade showing where he's never ever wanted" Cyborg hissed though his teeth,

Robin seemed to have a twitch,

"UH!?" said Starfire panic was now starting to rise.

"Who hopped on the cuckoo train and took it for a ride?" Batgirl asked

"Friends, friends please do stop the nonsense!" Starfire said trying to get every one under control,

"Slade too stupid to be human…"Cyborg hissed

"QUIET!" Starfire screamed

"Uh?" dammit! Did I do it again?!" robin said more than to himself than anyone

"Don't worry robin you weren't the only one doing we were all doing it" raven said

"It appears that we have formed a huge physiological imbalanced to Slade" she continued on.

The titans all stared blankly at her, Beastboy seem to be in another world,

Raven rolled her eyes,

"We-hate-Slade-more-than-ever-now" she said slowly and in a mocking baby voice.

"Oh I now I get it!" Beastboy said; it feels good to get things doesn't it? He said smugly

"Which is the sensation that you won't be getting much" said raven

Beastboy glared at her,

"Actually Robin I ah..." batman gulped it looked like what he was about to say was painful,

"He needs your help" Batgirl said

"My help?" said robin in shock

"Yes well you see Batgirl is going on a class trip to Rome and ah... I need help"

He finished lamely,

"Ha ah , but what with exactly?" Robin asked

"The Joker is up to his old tricks again, and I need a distraction" he said returning to brisk emotionless tone.

"Interesting, but what is his key point?" Robin asked business like

"Would you believe an old abandoned space station down east side of Gotham?" Batman said,

"No I wouldn't but I've been more surprised, but just to let you know I'm bringing my team with me" Robin declared,

Batman sighed; "right, they can stay in the Wayne manor"

Robin smirked, he loved this

"See you tomorrow then" Robin said

"Ok good now that we've cleared that I've gotta catch my plane Bye!" said Batgirl running up the stairs and out of the batcave,

The screen switched off.

"Well titans early night to night" Robin said now rather grim

"Ah Robin are you sure you are gonna be ok with this?"

"Yes" he said rather quickly

"Rob..." Raven said

"Good night" he said interrupting her

And with that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Morning came far too early for robin, the sunlight seem to be mockingly

Cheerful, the titan tower was beautiful the ocean seem to reflect inside the tower,

Robin walked into the lounge where the titans were packed and waiting for robin.

The lounge was bathed in warm inviting sunlight,

Cyborg was sobbing and hugging the TV saying "goodbye baby!"

Raven was sitting on the couch reading a book,

Beastboy was filming Raven reading and Cyborg crying without them noticing,

Starfire was just staring out the window apparently looking over the harbor,

She just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

flashback

"_Keep the prisoner under control!" barked the gorthian _

"_What if she tries to hurt us?" said one of the accomplices _

"_For exhal's sake! All she can do fly and she's only young she wont be strong!" He growled,_

"_Right" said the accomplice _

_The little girl looked around the chamber and continued kicking and screaming so they gagged her mouth shut,_

"_Hpmm ahmm!" she yelled trying to scream_

_Tears leaked from the little girl's eyes _

"_The officer tossed his head back and laughed cruelly"_

_His laugher rang though her ears …………………………………………._

_end flashback _

"Starfire are you ok?" robin asked

"Ah! She jumped

"Yeah me I'm totally fine!" and then flash him a false smile

"Hmm are you sure?" he said not quite believing her

"Just a little low" she said truthfully

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile

"Right titans into the T-ship!" he ordered getting into business (not bunnies )!!)

They all ran up on to the roof, leaped into their stations.

Started the engines,

Beastboy hanged on to the outside of the t ship

And with one foot and one hand on the railing,

While taking off,

He did a cheesy salute to the titan tower,

And swung back into the ship,

The ride to Gotham was short but painful,

Robin was not happy to be back, it was all too familiar for him.

Cyborg hovered the T ship above the huge Wayne manor,

"Ha!" Robin laughed the manor looks tiny form here!

He told them.

"Really?" Starfire said "it looks over a hundred times bigger than the Titan Tower"

"Ha!" He laughed

3…2…..1! Ready for landing! Cyborg cried .

The t ship landed on the roof of Wayne manor, Bruce Wayne (batman) was waiting for them, beside him was Alfred the butler holding a tray of refreshments,

"Ooh! Goody I'm thirsty!" Said Cyborg as he jumped out and drank his glass all in one

Robin gave him a stiff nod to Bruce which he returned,

Robin then gave smile to Alfred which Alfred returned

Starfire hugged Alfred causing the tray to go flying,

Which raven caught with her black aura

And handed back to Alfred who actually didn't seem to mind,

"This is Starfire, she's very friendly" said Robin

"And this is Beastboy, he nodded, Raven, she nodded and Cyborg

"Very impressive team Master Grayson" said Alfred

"Thanks" said robin

"The batmobile is ready to leave do you have a vehicle to follow?" Batman asked

"Do we?!" Cyborg exclaimed

"I can use my baby!" he said pushing a button on his arm which acted as remote control

Which the T-ship door automatically opened a lifted out a very impressive T-car.

"Hmm, hmm want do ya think?"

Cyborg said looking backwards and forwards to Alfred and Batman

Alfred smiled.


	5. The hidden Past

Starfire felt terrible, she had woken to those awful memories of her sister betraying her, her parents betraying her, her people betraying her- but she supposed it was in a way a good thing that they didn't know Tamerians could absorb solar energy and th

Starfire felt terrible, she had woken to those awful memories of her sister betraying her, her parents betraying her, her people betraying her- but she supposed it was in a way a good thing that they didn't know Tamerians could absorb solar energy and that if they hadn't of found her she would have had died, she gulped and never of met the titans-and robin she smiled now, she guessed it was Robin that had put her in bed.

Beastboy was fiddling around with the T-car's buttons and said;

"CY this is sparkling clean you must spent ages just cleaning! Hey!

I can see my reflection!" said Beastboy while gazing a big red button which acted as a mirror

"And it's not bad either" he added.

Raven hit him over the head with a book she was reading,

"Ouch!" he groaned and turned to looked at her

Then they both stared at each other and both remembered.

flashback

_Raven is sobbing inside her room while trying to meditate,_

_Beastboy who is happening to be passing by opens her door and asks; _

"_Raven you ok?"_

_Raven sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve,_

"_Oh um yes I'm fine" she said her eyes were puffy and swollen she had clearly been crying for a while,_

"_Yeah and pigs fly" Beastboy said sarcastically._

_At that precise moment "kitten' flew past the titan's window _

"_Ok fine! I'm not ok!" she said giving up_

_Beastboy sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders _

_And what felt for the longest time.._

"_I miss her!" she cried _

"_Me too" Beastboy said gently _

"_I miss the way she laughed, got on my nerves, her bad cooking, they way she asked Robin obvious questions,_

_But most of all I missed how honest and loyal was" she said _

"_Yeah I miss her strange tastes in foods and TV choices" he agreed_

_They looked into each others eyes _

_They both slowly leaned in, and kissed,_

_What it seemed like years they broke apart,_

_They stared at each other shock,_

'_Oh!" said Raven as she looked around her room,_

_There were bits of broken of glass and wood _

_Her powers had gotten out of control when they were too emerged in the kiss,_

"_Beastboy maybe we should pretend that never happened" Raven said _

_Beastboy gave her a sad but understanding smile as he stood up and walked out the door._

_end flashback_

They turned away awkwardly,

Raven returned to her book,

Beastboy returned to looking at the super clean buttons without really looking,

"And we are here!" Cyborg declared

They had pulled up to an old abandoned farmhouse,

Batman was there and he made a gesture to the titans to follow,

He led them to behind an old red barn where they saw a huge crashed down space station,

He made a shushing gesture them and made another to follow.

The titans and batman creped into the station,

There was the Joker with his back turned, He seemed to be brewing something,

"You know, whatever you're making, I hope it tastes nice because you got visitors!"

Robin said to the Joker

"Uh?" the Joker spun around, his ugly mouth crack into an evil looking smile,

'Robin! My old friend! It's been too long, far too long I say you've brought friends!"

The Joker sneered,

"Friends, who are going to kick your non funny butt if you don't give us answers,"

Beastboy replied.

"That makes two then" Raven said meanly to Beastboy

Beastboy pretended he didn't hear that,

"Alright Joker, what are you up to?!" Batman said

"I'm trying to find out the secret identity of the batman!" he said in an evil crackle

"You and the rest of the world" batman muttered

All of a sudden two firm hands grasp around batman and pulled him down into a chair and then chained him down, the Joker very quickly poured a spoonful of the strange brew and poured into his forced open mouth,

Suddenly the whole room spun,

The titans felt the ground beneath them fall into blackness, into nothing.

The Titans, Batman, Joker and his henchmen then found themselves in a dark ally where

There was a young dark haired boy and his parents dressed in fancy outing clothing the boy seemed to be unsure of himself as he walked quickly along side his mother and father

"Oh no!" yelled Raven in a panic she knew exactly want was happening

"ARZAN MINTION ZINTHOS!" she screamed

Complete whiteness engulf them as raven cast her Black aura upon her friends and batman suddenly there were rainbow colors' of light and then back to outside the old abandoned barn.

"Wha- wha-what just happened?" asked a completely bewildered batman

"I think we have witnessed one of raven's fantastic abilities" Beast boy said proudly

Raven blushed a deep crimson and pulled her hood up quickly hoping none would notice

Cyborg did and smiled to himself

"He was in"-

"My worst memory yeah I know" batman said interrupting her

There was a painful silence

"Where is he now Raven?" Robin asked in his leadership tone

"Back in Gotham- hopefully" she answered

"What do you mean?" robin said eyebrows raised

A small smile started to appear on Raven's face "I kind of ah-flung him though space and time, he maybe in HIS worst memory and then back to Gotham-central maybe"

"GENUIS!" Beast boy yelled

"Glorious work friend Raven!" Starfire exclaimed

"Right yes uh- very impressive" Batman cleared his throat

Robin smiled to himself.

"But that still doesn't explain why on earth the joker would know ANYTHING about black magic!" Dick said to Bruce.

They were in the Bat cave having a heated argument

"Yes Dick" Bruce said wearily "in all my years fighting against the Joker I've never seen him do this-but it doesn't surprise me" he added with a sided way glace at Dick who was now jiggling in his seat.

"Hmm, Dick I see that there is something slightly odd in the air around your team" Bruce said thoughtfully,

Dick stopped jiggling in his seat "yeah you could say that" Dick answered.

"Care to explain?" Bruce asked with his brows raised

The was a pause, "Starfire- she's been in a coma for three months-we-we didn't think she'd wake up and yesterday she did" he said very quickly and letting out his breath he didn't know he was holding

Bruce's eyes widened "really? And she's already up?" he said to more to himself than anyone.

"Well I'm going up stairs to check on the titans" Dick said putting his mask on once again turning into Robin,

And turned out without another word

"yes-very impressive indeed" batman murmured staring interestingly up at the screen which now pictured all of the main titans in action.

The Titans had settled themselves quite nicely in, Cyborg was helping himself to the fridge, Beastboy was playing video games, Raven reading and Starfire was asleep on the couch while Beast boy was trying to avoid bumping in to her but found this difficult for he was always jumping around .

Robin smiled to himself he walked over to her and put her arm around her shoulders and carried her to her room.

Her room was in the east ward, ironically right across form his bedroom he shook his head trying to shake off the rather naughty things he was thinking,

He gently placed her on her bed kissed her forehead and closed the door.

flashback

"_Alright let's see what the tamerian muck can do! Cried the alien as it swirled a dial which caused huge bolt of energy to channel though the wires and into two young girls one with dark black hair and one with urban red, _

_The tamerian girl with dark hair screamed in agony while the red head shook uncontrollably and seem to put up with the pain while trying to pull herself free but it was useless, "think your tough do you reddie?- well I can fix that!' as it turned up the dial to high power._

_The dark haired girl let out one last long scream of agony shuddered and fell unconscious _

_And her head rolled to her side, 'YOU MONESTERS!' the redhead screamed as she struggled even harder to break free, it just laughed and swirled the dial to maximum power the energy went though her like a thousand knives _

_Then all of a sudden her eyes glowed a angry green and she seemed to melt away the bars that tied her arms up and shot a green blast through her hands and killed the alien…….._

_She then melted away her sisters bands and led her to safety outside the space station_

_She then found her self flying faster than she had ever done before. She stopped, turned around in time to see the space station burst into flames; the poor Tamerian girl would never forget what that horrid space ship looked like._

_Her sister woke up with a confused start and then jumped up, flexed her hands and understanding she was free, shot a purple star bolt at her sister whom had just saved her life, "ouch! What was that for?" Koriandor cried_

"_FOR BEING BORN!!" Kormandor screamed _

"_What has gotten into you?!" Koriandor squealed_

_Kormandor ignored her and started to throw more star bolts her but in between each blow screamed her insults._

"_I HATE YOU!- star bolt-SO MUCH-star bolt-EVERYONE LIKED YOU BETTER-star bolt-AND YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME?-star bolt-DON'T YOU!-as Kormandor did one last huge and powerful star bolt a cross her sister then flew away_

_Kori's body shook and aching in agony as she felt rough hands grab her and shove her into a cold hard steel room, Kori now too shaken to resist slipped into unconscious._

end flashback


	6. GASP!

She was felling weak ever since she woke up form her coma, she figured that she would be stronger form three whole months of absorbing solar light but no- she was weaker-she could feel her strength leaving her-slowly

She was felling weak ever since she woke up form her coma, she figured that she would be stronger form three whole months of absorbing solar light but no- she was weaker-she could feel her strength leaving her-slowly...but today that was bad-really bad she had gone back to that horrid space station it brought back painful memories…..But Starfire's grim thoughts were interrupted by Alfred telling her that it was nearly time for dinner and she should get ready so she brushed up her urban hair and flew to the dinning room.

The Titans, Bruce and Alfred were down there, Cyborg was already tucking away at his beautifully prepared food, Beastboy had obviously forgotten to mention to Bruce that he was a vegan and was munching on his vegetables. Raven did her usual eating slowly and looks of most horror and disgust at her two male friends. Robin ate his dinner without saying much at all.

"Starfire pleasure to see that you have awakened" Alfred smiled warmly

"Great star I didn't think you were going to wake up – cause you were snoring like a pig" Beastboy grinned, Starfire gave him a look of pure mortification

"Just kidding star!-you sleep like an angel!-not that I've ever seen you sleep-it's just a well um-

"Stop, to save your self anymore humiliation" Raven droned interrupting him

"Thank you" Beastboy muttered quickly looking down at his feet.

Rain pitter pattered on the roof, Robin stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. It was almost midnight and he had not been able to sleep yet. The room was all too familiar, It brought him back to the times when he had been Batman's sidekick and the crime fighting's they did together. He had come so far yet, he had so much more to go '_nightwing'_ he murmured to himself while rolling over and shutting his eyes tight and forced him self to sleep.

Robin wasn't the only titan who could not sleep. Beastboy was tossing and turning in his bed. It bothered him that he and Raven could never get together because of her powers being so tightly wrapped to her emotions. Beastboy grinned to himself 'her emotions of _feelings_ for me!' he remembered all the times when she had been nasty to him and relised she had been (well trying) to convince herself that she wasn't falling for him.

A gentle knock interrupted his chain of thoughts the door opened slightly and Raven's head popped in Beastboy's room.

'Uh-hey-Beastboy

'Hey Ra-

'Eeeekk!! Raven's violet blue eyes widen in shock as lighting came crashing down and she leapt into Beastboy's bed and pulled the mossy-green bed covers over her.

Once the Thunder had stopped Raven sheepishly smiled at Beastboy who gave her an eyebrow raised look, grinned and said; 'your scared aren't you?'

'No! What gives you that idea?' Raven asked trying to sound innocent as possible.

As another flash of lighting and thunder came tumbling down,

'Cause I can't breathe'

Raven relsied that she had a very firm grip on Beastboy hugging him very tightly,

She let go of her firm grip-but not completely.

Beastboy look down into Raven's beautiful blue eyes

Another flash of thunder and lighting went and Raven didn't even notice

'Tell me-Garfield-what-what were your parents like?' Raven asked after the long eye gazing

Garfield considered her and was pretty stroked that she had actually called him by his real name.

'Rich' he said finally with a cheeky grin

'Gar!' said Raven playfully slapping him

'What?-and ok-they were really great-I miss them-I really miss them' Garfield Logan had very sad look on his face that matched his pain, Raven had only seen it once-when terra had betrayed him-and broke his heart.

Raven pulled him closer, 'they were lucky to have you as a son' she whispered in his ear

She looked into his eyes and he looked straight back wondering if she felt the same way -if they could ever be together.

Starfire felt terrible, she had woken up with a splitting headache she was dizzy and disorientated when she was pulling the bedcovers off her, she was feeling extremely nauseous when she was stumbling in the hall but she didn't feel anything in the bathroom-Because Starfire had passed out.


	7. Starfire,meet Dick Grayson

Robin opened his eyes; the warm sunlight gave a pleasant glow to his room

Robin opened his eyes; the warm sunlight gave a pleasant glow to his room. He shoved his mask on and walked slowly rubbing his masked eyes, though the hall to the bathroom opened the door and gasped; Starfire was on the floor unconscious, her beautiful urban hair all over the place her emerald green eyes loosely shut.

'Starfire Are you ok!?' Robin asked panicky

No reply

'STARFIRE!' Robin yelled fear gripped at his heart

'No-please –please!-don't kill him-kill me instead!' Starfire said softly

'Starfire?' Robin asked completely bewildered

'Irregular heartbeat-but apart form that she seems perfectly fine' Alfred said in response to Bruce's question to see how Starfire was doing. In the hospital ward-made for Batman's injuries, so he didn't have to go hospital in fear of suspicious questions.

Bruce nodded, 'I suppose well just have to see how she is when she wakes up'

'Indeed sir' Alfred agreed and then went off to the kitchen

But Bruce thought to himself; 'she's a Tamerian isn't she?-not human-there body clock works differently to us'.

Bruce turned around and got a fright, Robin and the titans had apparently had been hanging over his shoulder with anxious expressions on their faces,

'Cripes titans-you startled me!'

'Aw heck sorry Bruce-but is Starfire gonna be ok?' Robin asked sadly

'I don't know-I don't really know how Tamerian's systems work-Martins yes-Tamerians-no' Bruce said shaking his head sadly

The Titans heads hung low.

A loud explosion irrupted form Starfire's bed that caused the whole room to set on fire

The Titans and Bruce watched in horror as Starfire had leaped form her bed fall into the flames unharmed, tears streamed down her face and she fell on to her hands and knees sobbing; 'Their dead-there all dead!-MUM, DAD PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!' she screamed. 'ARZAN, MINTION, ZINTHOS!' Raven yelled

In a blinding flash of light Raven saw grassy plains, firm hands grapping a short haired red head and pulling her away, a man sobbing, a woman looking cold, a older girl with long dark hair with a look of evil glee on her face, then more images flash before her;

Two girls slightly older than before they appeared to being torched, then a horrible flash of purple light, a girl screaming and another laughing spitefully, then in one final flash a long red haired girl who was being unconscious pulled into a space station that looked familiar. Then she saw planet earth, looking beautiful in her glimmering sphere.

Then the visions stopped and Cyborg with the help of elephant Beastboy had put the fire out. Tears streamed down Raven's face as she turned to her friend when utmost horror etch on her face, 'heaven forbid' she whispered

Robin was almost tearing out his thick black hair after Starfire had collapse again then Raven screamed her words-Raven what on earth did she see? It cant of been pretty, he had never seen the normally mono calm Raven loose control like that-mind you he'd never seen Starfire on her hands and knees screaming about her parents-her parents now that he thought on it-he had never met her parents he didn't think much of it at the time but looking back he'd never asked-she'd do all the questions,

'Robin' Batman said snapping him out of his chain of thoughts

'Were on duty, get your head in the game!'

'Yeah' Robin agreed putting 100 focus into it.

'Harsh ae?' Cyborg said a low voice to Beastboy the two best friends were staring up at the TV screen that actually blared; GAME OVER GREEN MAN, BOT BOY WINS!'

They didn't notice this,

'Tell me about it Vic, she wakes up perfectly fine-then-then that happens' Garfield shook his head sadly

'I don't think she was perfectly fine Gar' Victor said thoughtfully

Garfield gave him a puzzled look

Victor sighed; 'she didn't use any of her powers-and she didn't fly once-and she barely ate anything last night'

Gar nodded in agreement.

'Soooo,' Victor started after a long pause 'you and Raven together yet?'

Garfield punched him in the arm, 'shut up dude!'

'Gee wiz dude don't take it so harsh!' said Vic rubbing his un-robotic arm

But Garfield wasn't listening he was staring intently at the wall,

'I wish Raven would tell us what she saw' he accidentally said out loud

'Yeah' said Victor suddenly getting serious

'With such great powers like hers there has to be downers ae?'

'You got that right' Beastboy looked down sadly

Cyborg gave him a quizzed look.

Raven sat cross legged on her bedroom floor, chanting her infamous words trying to forget all the horrible images that had and were flashing though her head

_Arzan- mintron- zinthos- Arzan- mintron- zinthos'_- tears streaming down Starfire's face, Starfire screaming was all to much for her. The fact that sweet innocent Starfire went through all that was a little over whelming, but something her bothered her; 'how come she never tolled us?'

'Somehow Batman I'm sensing that the joker has more planned' said peering over the city streets of Gotham,

'Hmm I got that feeling too' Batman agreed

Robin took his gaze of the city and gave it to Batman

Batman looked at him and said;

"Robin-I think that this is going to be the biggest battle yet"

The room was dark.

Starfire laid there in bed wide awake; soon they were going to ask her questions-she dreaded it.

The door creaked opened, Robin came in he was all flushed up

"Been on Gotham duty?" she asked to the darkness

Robin didn't answer in stead he made his way over to her bed, took the computer chair and pulled up next to her bed.

"Robin?" Starfire called

No answer

"Robin?" she repeated

Robin stood up leaned over her and brushed his lips against hers,

"Starfire" he murmured "come with me"

Even though it was late the busy city streets of Gotham were still buzzing with car horns blaring, shoppers determinedly hurried off to their designations.

"Robin, where are you taking me?" Starfire asked

"Somewhere I-me and you should of gone a long time ago Kori" Starfire thought she heard a hint of sadness and regret.

"Ok" she said completely trusting him

He led her down a dark ally which led to a type of ghetto.

The ghetto had paddocks surrounding it; the extremely long un-cut grass was slightly damp. Robin helped Starfire over the rickety old fence, she was feeling very weak and it showed. They ran across the paddock, the long grass caused their legs to get damp; Starfire who normally wore her purple uniform was now in long dark blue skinny jeans with a white frilly sparkly top. Robin had hurried back from parole duty early and roughly pulled a red t-shirt, black jumper, a grey (man) scarf and his old trusty baggy blue jeans which had just as much holes as he did battle scars.

It was dark but Starfire could make out it was a graveyard. Robin opened the entry gate and came in after her. Robin led her hand through the mazes of tombs it seemed like he had done this many times before.

At last they came to a stop, two weather worn gravestones side by side boldly declared;

_Mary and John Grayson_

Proud parents of Dick Grayson

_ Like a Robin_

Robin fell to the ground of his knees and showed for the first in front Starfire-he cried

He let the tears fall on his cheeks and on the ground,

Kori laid her hand on Dick's shoulder

She handed him a bunch of Ruby red roses she had picked form around the fence

He placed them on the grave

He sobbed more; Kori sat down with him and hold him in her arms comforting him.

He wiped away his tears and turned to her

"Tell me about your parents Kori"

She looked at him with sincerely

"They did what ever they could to do what was right"

They look each other in the eyes

Robin why do you hide behind your mask? 'Finally' Kori thought 'I'm goanna see…'

She gently took the Black mask off Dick and gasped

The most beautiful dark sapphire blue eyes she ever seen sparkled at her,

She stared at the sapphires with her own emeralds,

"Wow, she said breathlessly why do you hide them? They-there beautiful..."

He shrugged I guess I've been Robin for such a long time I've forgotten about Dick Grayson"

"No-you forgot about you-you have to show people who really are"

He looked up at her in surprise

"You are Dick Grayson-Robin is Dick Grayson's alter ego"

He smiled

"I don't know how you do it Kori, but you always bring light into my life" Dick laughed

She smiled

They linked arms and started to walk back to the Wayne manor

"Now can you tell me what a playboy is?" she asked curiously

"Uh..."

"Your not going to tell me, aren't you?"

"Nope"

"Will you one day?"

"Oh I'm sure the subject will come up someday" Dick said mysteriously

Koriandor had no idea what he meant by this.


End file.
